BroldenMere Time
by KYRALxCHRONICALS
Summary: RL BroldenxMeredith Just a fluffy oneshot I came up with R&R!


**Ky: So this is my attempt at a BroldenxMeredith one shot- mostly because they are my real life Starkid OTP, and I think they're absolutely adorable together! It's not going to be stupendously long, actually it will probably verge on my version of a drabble, which is still 1500 words min… Anyway, I actually got this idea because a friend… er boy… er I don't really know what he is… Anyway we were hanging out and this happened, and I thought "Huh, this strikes me as a good idea for a story, let's make it BREREDITH!" and so this was born! I don't own anything but the plot, enjoy!**

**Brolden-Mere Time**

"Brolden… Brolden… Brolden…Brol-"

"Mere you say my name one more time and I will throw something, I don't care how cute you are," Brian said from his slumped over position. He was bent over his desk, attempting to write a song he had been working on for ages, but all Meredith wanted was her "Mere-Brolden Time". Honestly, it was more annoying that the song was indeed for the cute brunette sitting on his bed playing his Gameboy- and screaming about how she could never win at Galaga –then her actual pestering. He stared at the page again, filled with scribbles and marks from his attempt to fix it. He sighe din defeat, copying the beginning part he did like, onto new paper, and throwing the rest away." Alright, I'm done trying to fuck my brains out over the song…"

"Yay! Brolden-Mere time!" Meredith cried, shutting off her game and shooting over to plop on his lap." You should take me out for food, because I haven't eaten allllll day!"

"Mere, we've been over this, food is good for humans…" Brian teased, his hands shyly finding the small of her back." You may play a MegaGirl unit, but you are no robot, hun…"

"I knooow, but I had to teach that acting class down at the community center," Meredith said," And all these kids showed up! So I was way too nervous to even think about eating, at lunch, and then I had to go help Jaime move her things into her new place, and then Joey wanted to play cards, and then I was coming over here, and _then_-"

Brian moved one hand and pinched Meredith's lips between his thumb and forefinger, clamping her mouth shut in a very cartoon manner and making her stop.

"We'll order okay?" He said with a smile." Get a movie on the TV, order some greasy Chinese food, and just have a sleep over, okay?"

"Only if it's a horror movie," Meredith said around his hold on her mouth. Brian laughed and let go, his hand finding her waist again. Meredith snuggled under his shin, her arms moving up around his chest as he called and ordered the food. After he was done, he tried standing but Meredith gave a noise of disagreement- something about she was comfy –and he sighed, picking her up and setting them back on the couch. They picked out a gory looking movie on Pay-Per-View and the food arrived. Brian got plates and piled out the food as the movie began. Meredith found her way under his arm, slung over the back of the couch casually, as they ate, and jumped at a scary part in the movie.

"What, Ghost-Diddy is scared of the ghost?" Brian teased. Meredith stuck her tongue out at him, and he stuck his out too. They traded plates, tasting all of the food they bought- really enough for about four people but they ate some of everything. Meredith had a particularly long string of lo mein in her mouth when Brian noticed her, out of the corner of his eyes. He grinned, leaning down and tugging the other end into his mouth, tugging it playfully from her. This battle went on until they found that the string of Chinese pasta had yanked them together, their mouths inches apart. Brian paused, unsure of what to do next. He managed around his food," Mere?"

She leaned up and slanted her mouth against his, her arms winding up around his neck and tugging him down into her. He kissed back, his mouth a light with passion, seeping through his veins as he pushed her back on the couch. His hands found her waist, where her loose top had ridden up some, and he let his fingertips explore the soft skin there. The kissing lasted a few more moments, mouths traveling from lips to neck and shoulders after a few more moments, but finally Brian pulled back and hovered over Meredith.

"Bri…" She mewed sadly, trying to tug him back.

"Meredith, look, I-"

"Oh…" Meredith assumed the worst, letting go of his neck and her brown eyes filling with tears." I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"No, no, no! You thought right, I swear!" Brian cried, ducking down to kiss her nose and lift her arms back to his neck." That was… fuck, Mere, I've wanted to do that for months! I just… I wanted to make sure you knew that! Knew I want all of it, hand holding, cuddling, hugs and kisses in front of the team… I want to be with you, I don't just want to be a spur of the moment snog…"

"Oh, Bri!" Meredith cried. She kissed him, hard, again, and was smiling into the kiss." I've wanted that for a long time…"

"Good, because no way in hell were you saying no after I pulled a pansy Rom-Com moment like that," Brian laughed. Meredith laughed too, pulling him back in to continue what they started, food and movie long forgotten to their new found relationship.

**3333333333333**

**Ky: Cheesy, fluffy, cliché; I know. But it all happened- except the last bit, basically my story ended with me a lot more confused, but what can you do? I'm actually annoyed that I only managed to hit like a thousand words, Author Notes and all… But whatever… Anyway, R&R kids ^^**


End file.
